In general, a crankshaft miller is equipped with a chuck which holds an end portion of a workpiece and positions it with high accuracy under a machining load.
This chuck is constructed of a chuck body coupled to a work head, a plurality of chuck jaws radially and slidably inserted into the chuck body, and clamp operating rods corresponding to the respective chuck jaws (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).